


When Time Stops, I Treat You Like You Love Me

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Between main characters, Dark Peter Parker, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fucked Up, Hence Underage in US, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, They are 17/18, This is a very messed up fic, Time Stop, Underwear Theft, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: WARNING: This is a messed up story with a Peter who gets progressively more and more terrible. The current plans for this story involve Peter completely getting away with everything he does, and getting everything he wants. You have been warned.Peter Parker was caught in an explosion at the Oscorp Labs during a field trip, he gains the power to stop time. He uses this power for good, preventing crime and suicides. Then one day Tony Stark, popular omega and utter bitch, makes him snap.Uncle Ben was right, the power Peter has allows for unaccountable consequence-free actions, and once Peter gets a taste of bringing Tony down to everyone else's level once, things quickly spiral downwards. Peter hardly sees it happen as he has a single-minded focus on Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	When Time Stops, I Treat You Like You Love Me

Peter remembers what his uncle said two years ago, that this power was a responsibility, that it wasn't a toy, or something to have fun with. He remembers his Uncle warning him, that harmless fun could quickly spiral into a dark place.

'Peter you can do amazing things. Seeing you save that woman from jumping in front of a train, and seeing you take that knife from that muggers hand was incredible. But you need to use it for things like that, you have such a good heart Peter, if you follow that, and don't stray into temptation, then I know you'll be incredible.

Overall Peter has managed to follow that advice. However he will admit that he does use it sometimes to do homework in homeroom or to avoid being late to class.

Peter was caught up in an explosion at the Oscorp labs during a summer program when he was 14. He was the only survivor. Bizarrely he had found when recovering that he could completely stop time, and his senses were now very sharp.

At any rate, Peter uses the power responsibly every night he freezes time and goes to hot suicide spots all over New York. Then he unfreezes time for a while, and goes and stops muggings and robberies.

He's called the Phantom of New York. Police are searching for him, he's dangerous, but he won't ever be caught, unless he does something very stupid. He doesn't though.

However, it is hard to remember that it's a responsibility when he can hear stuck up popular omega Tony Stark laughing with his friends about how Peter's shoe literally fell apart during gym because it was so old. It is very very hard not to show that he can hear, or freeze time and mess up the Omega's designer shoes. 

Tony Stark is the closest Peter comes in his normal life to hating someone. 

From his designer clothes, to snooty friends, to his perfect test scores and omega's rights activism, Tony Stark ignites a burning fire in Peter's heart.

Not that Peter has anything against Omega's rights, Peter thinks that the world needs them, and needs harsher laws for punishing offenders. The things Peter has seen, the things he's stopped, the omega's he's saved, he sees them behind his eyelids when he's trying to fall asleep But for Tony fucking Stark to be standing there lecturing alphas, omegas, and beta's alike it makes Peter's blood boil.

Tony lives a fucking perfect life. He's rich, very, very, very rich. He's in a top school, and he has home tutors. He's the most popular person in school. He's already been accepted into the Ivy League, and he brags about becoming head of research and development at his Daddy's company once he graduates college. Every single teacher basically worships him, letting him use his phone in class, hand in homework late and straight up skip class because he has a 'headache'. Peter especially hates seeing the 'omega rights activist' bat his eyelashes at alpha teacher to get his way.

Despite all of that, he's a bully too, not one who punches, but one who uses words and social sabotage to ruin people. And if that doesn't work he's got most alphas at his feet willing to do his bidding.

It makes Peter feel sick.

Peter takes a deep breath and ignores it. He shuts his locker and hold his head high as he walks down the corridor past the group of snickering omegas. It is fine. Peter has already amounted to far more than Stark. Then Peter trips and goes sprawling to the floor, he looks up and catches Tony withdrawing his leg. 

"Ops," Tony says, everyone is laughing and...

Silence.

Time is frozen and Peter is surging up, reading to do something. He doesn't know what but fucking something! He reaches out to his hands on the frozen omega but stops just shy, what was he about to do? Peter blinks, ashamed by his own actions. He takes a very deep breath. Then goes back to his position on the floor and unfreezes time. 

Laughter rings in his ears. But Peter manages a smile as he grabs the textbook and paper he was holding and stands. He smiles at Tony, like Tony doesn't affect him at all, 

"Accidents happen," he says before walking away.

Peter manages to ignore Tony's actions when directed at him but then a few days later he hears that Tony had done the same thing to Ned Peter snaps. They are in the lunchroom, it's loud but it falls silent as Peter freezes time. 

Peter stalks over to Tony's table, the other is sitting drinking some fancy coffee drink in a disposable cup that he got in his free period before this. Peter has heard him talking about how fancy his dress was earlier. He carefully pulls the plastic lip of the cup up then stalks back to his table. Peter unfreezes time, and he's a shout, everyone turns to look. 

Everyone sees that Tony has spilt the better part of all his coffee on himself. Tony is bright red, and his white fancy dress is ruined, all around the room people giggle. Ned and MJ giggle, and Peter laughs too. Tony's friends help him hurry off to the bathroom. No one will really make fun of Tony, they are too scared of the repercussions but for a moment Tony had to go through the humiliation he puts others through.

Peter tries not to think about Tony, and he manages it, even when he hears Tony making fun of him for his bag tearing open. However when he sees Tony yell at a girl below them and reduce her to tears he feels his anger well up again everything goes quiet as time freezes. Peter manages not to do anything, he takes deep breaths and unfreezes time. Then in the parking lot when he's walking home Peter hears Tony making fun of the girl crying.

Silence. 

Peter storms over, being careful not to jog any of the frozen people. Tony is sitting in his car, with the white fabric sheets drink some kind of red fruit drink. Peter shoves Tony's arm. It will hurt, and it will mean that the juice will go all over Tony's car. He goes back to where he was before but so he can see, and starts time. 

Peter watches as the red juice covers the passenger seat. He smiles as he see Tony's look of horror, and sees him panicking and rubbing his arm. Maybe he'll learn that Karma is a bitch.

That evening Peter pulls an omega away from a building edge and puts in their hands a note it reads,

'Even if no one else cares in this whole world, I do. I saw you up on this building edge and came up here just to save you. I know there must be other ways out than this, even if its hard to see them. Here are some helpline numbers. -Phantom' 

He sees her cry and clutch the paper to her chest before leaving the roof.

Peter remembers that this is what his power is for. Nothing else.

So when Tony spreads rumours about a classmate he ignores it. When Tony makes sure he is picked last in gym, he ignores it. When Tony shoves someone and they would have fallen down the stairs if not for Peter, he ignores it. 

But then, then Tony makes MJ cry. In front of a group of at least 40 he tells MJ that she's a freak, and tells her that if the Phantom saw her ready to jump he'd push her. Horrible on it’s own, but MJ's mother killed herself. There aren’t words to describe how badly Tony saying things like that hurt her. Peter isn't there at the time but when he finds out he is furious.

Peter hugs MJ and tries to suppress his rage. They have gym next, and when Peter sees Tony wearing a pleated skirt instead of actual gym clothes he knows what he's going to do with the rage building up inside of himself. Tony dresses like this to tease the alphas, to let them see his panties. So Peter waits until they are in the middle of a dodgeball game. 

Then he freezes time. He walks over to Tony's side of the room, and reaches up under the skirt.

Peter grabs Tony's panties and yanks them down. He puts them in his gym short pockets (luckily they are deep), he doesn't even bother looking at him. He just returns to his side of the room, and unfreezes time. 

Peter watches as Tony dodges a ball and then freezes, eyes widen and suddenly stands up straight knees together and eyes wide. Peter can see the panic and confusion in Tony's eyes. He watches as Tony at once hurries over, out of the playing area toward the changing rooms. Peter thinks that just this is enough humiliation but then, 

"Mr Stark, where are you going?"

Peter really starts grinning. He forgot that their gym teacher would also be watching and enjoying Tony's little show. He won't want Tony to leave. 

"I need the bathroom sir," he says stiffly. 

"Play until you've been eliminated Mr Stark," he says with a firm voice Tony looks like he might protest but goes back and stands still. He's just waiting to be hit. Peter smirks. For the next two minutes he makes sure every single ball thrown misses Tony. He watches and Tony's eyes become more and more distressed.

Peter watches as Tony gets more frustrated till he just yells,

“Can’t any of your throw straight!” He yells. “Just fucking hit me with the balls!”

The alphas on the other side at once start leering,

“I know some balls that would like to ‘hit’ you,” one of them calls. Peter watches as another alpha throws a ball hard and he lets it hit him. 

The throw is hard enough that Tony stumbles back, he glares at the alpha and then hurries off towards the bathroom. 

“Oi!” The alpha teacher calls and follows. He catches up at the bottom of the stairs, and several alphas follow, he hears a gasp. He pauses time and goes to see what the gasps are about.

From the bottom of the stairs, the two students and teacher can see right up Tony’s skirt and see his pussy. Peter pauses and stares too. 

He has the urge to have a close look. But resists and is a little disgusted with himself for wanting to touch Tony.

He goes back and stands in the proper place before starting the clock. 

Peter watches as the alphas stare and then once Tony is out of sight rush over to tell the other alphas in hushed tones about how they saw Tony Stark's cunt.

Peter smirked, this is even better than anything he could have planned. This will be the talk of the school for weeks.

Part of Peter says it's enough, but the rest of him remembers MJ crying, and he knows it isn't enough, it isn't enough until Tony will never ever forget this. Peter slips out of the hall after telling the teacher who is too distracted to object that he's going to the bathroom. He enters the alpha bathroom, and then he freezes time. 

Peter strolls into the omega changing room, he sees Tony in the corner, in the middle of changing his shirt. Peter stands and thinks before approaching. He takes Tony's shirt and throws it across to the other side of the room and then puts his hands on Tony's back, the skin is very very soft. Peter can't help but run his hands over it. He then for the first time in his life, undoes a bra. This time he does look.

He presses his body to Tony's back and looks at Tony's breasts, not too large, but perky and round and Peter can't help but grope them. Putting his hands on them and pinching the nipples and just feeling them. He steps back and picks up Tony's bra. It is lacy and without wires. He pockets it easily. He is stepping back but...

Peter lifts Tony's skirt from behind and looks at Tony's pussy. He licks his lips. He considers touching it, but knows that this is enough. However, he wants to hear Tony's reaction, so he goes to the toilet section, shuts one of the doors, and plays time. 

There is silence and then a scream.

"What the fuck, what the fuck?" Tony exclaims, he is breathing fast and Peter can hear the panic. It makes his half hard cock throb. "Where did my bra go, what the fuck?" 

Then Peter hears a sob, then another.

Peter freezes time and strolls out of the toilet block to see Tony hunched over crying. He's wearing only his skirt still. Peter thinks and then undoes the skirt, and pushes it halfway down Tony's legs. Tony has stepped away from the bench so Peter can walk in a circle around him. He admires Tony's ass and pussy that are stuck out as the omega is bent over.

Tony is completely hairless down there, what a slut. Peter reaches down and cups Tony's mound. Peter licks his lips, but then removes his hand, instead stepping around Tony and wiping away a tear before popping it in his mouth.

Peter wishes he could be invisible so he could watch it in real time but unfortunately he can't. Peter thinks about taking Tony's bag, all his clothes too, but this private humiliation that Peter got to see is good too. So he pulls his phone out of his pocket, he shouldn't. Peter never takes photos when he's frozen, after all its evidence but, he supposes that up close, maybe it would be okay. 

Peter goes behind Tony and snaps a photo of Tony's pussy, just that and nothing else. He smirks and leaves the room. He goes into the alpha changing room, and hides the bra and panties at the bottom of the bag. He then plays a game on his phone till his erection goes away. Finally he unfreezes time and goes back to the game of dodgeball. He sees Tony leave in a hurry, in his dress with his coat around his waist for extra protection. It seems like the omega couldn't take it and has fled for home.

That is certainly a victory.

Peter really can't stop himself that evening. He freezes time and lies on his bed, and wraps the panties around his cock, stroking himself to climax with them. He cums hard staring at the photo of Tony's pussy. He thinks about Tony's crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that is one messed up chapter of fic! It only gets worse (better) from here. Don't worry we will get to sex, Peter just has to build to it a little ;)


End file.
